


Snow Queen's Lament

by lrhaboggle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Dark, Death, Despair, Disney, End of the World, Evil Elsa, Hope, Hurt, Ice, Isolation, Loneliness, Magic, Misunderstood, Monsters, Morality, Musing, Old Gods, Philosophy, Snow, Snow Queen - Freeform, lament, soliliquy, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Anna, I don't mean to hurt you. In fact I'm trying to help you. Ah, but you wouldn't believe me… What? You will listen? Prove it…





	Snow Queen's Lament

Anna, I don't mean to hurt you. In fact I'm trying to help you. Ah, but you wouldn't believe me… What? You will listen? Prove it…

Ok, yes, you are right. I am the winter witch that has plagued your life and your world for so long, but I wasn't always this way. No. I used to be normal. I used to be just like you. I wanted to give and get love and I wanted to have a long and happy life. Like you. I know it sounds crazy but you said you'd listen. So hear now this poor Snow Queen's lament…

I was born different. I was born with winter magic. It was harmless, but the world treated me like a beast. In my rage, I gave the world the monster it wanted. But during my time as this monster, I had a vision almost like a prophecy. It was Hell on Earth. Guilty, I did all I could to fix it, but the world still fell. It fell from its own foolishness. It was something I couldn't fix. For all the pain I've inflicted upon Arendelle, only so much of it was my fault. The rest was bound to happen because it's not like this kingdom is totally innocent. That was the prophecy. What was the prophecy exactly, you ask? Well, it was a dream. The ancient gods were going to destroy all of Arendelle. The dream was full of fire, wrath, and divided lines. Families were torn apart, both by force and by choice. This whole kingdom rotted away from the inside out until it was overtaken by our neighbors. It was a horrible dream but I knew that I could do nothing to stop it. Instead, I decided to change the course of the events instead.

I created my own beasts, from my inner demons. Those beasts are the human-eating snow monsters that hunt you today. Why did I do this? The end was inevitable. Why did I do this in this manner? Your question leads me to believe you'd rather die in a civil war than die with your family in unity. Ah, you weren't expecting that twist were you? Yes, I knew I couldn't help your case but I figured out how to give you some little final comfort. By sacrificing my one chance of feeling love and acceptance, I've given you mortals a chance to die happy. By making myself the big bad of this story, I have given you a common enemy to fight so that you might all die together instead of apart the way you all did in the dream.

By making myself the villain, I've given your world a common goal to beat, a scapegoat. Although you know the horror of being hunted down, you know the joy of unity. Yes, if I hadn't called my monsters to fight, your humans would've fought each other to the death. You are lucky you'll never see the horrors of family fighting family. You'll never understand the fear and paranoia that comes from being betrayed by someone you loved. Instead, even though you "mighty" mortals will indeed die, you will die together. You will die with heads raised and hands intertwined. You will die as one instead of scattered across the world. You will die as friends instead of enemies because I am your enemy now.

Does it make you sad to know that I was the hero all along? Yes, I have always loved twists like these. They make you think. They open your blind and biased eyes to the truth and they show you both sides of the story. I know that before this moment, I was only ever a faceless enemy to kill. Isn't that why you came? Isn't that why your kingdom sent you here? To kill me? But by listening to the Snow Queen's lament, you now know the full story. You see it, too, don't you? You finally understand why I am doing what I am doing and you feel guilty. You don't want to kill me anymore. You've finally realized that I have a heart too, however cold and hard it may be. You've finally seen the other side of this story.

But don't feel too bad. I can't justify all my evil. Some of it was purely out of bloodlust and the desire for revenge and my own personal sadism. Yeah, I did enjoy the screams sometimes and I did always love feeding my beloved creations. I'm trying to tell you I am not entirely good or righteous or redeemable. And you humans weren't entirely bad either because, as cruel as you were to me, I still struck back and that was inexcusable. Besides, even by sending you to kill me, you humans were only trying to survive. You were only fighting to stay alive and that is a minor sin at most. We were both right and wrong. We were both fighting for a better world. Yes, I began this war wanting only to win peace and harmony for you humans in your final hours while you were wanting only to win life and health and warmth. So who's to say what is good and bad since everybody has their own take on the nature of good and evil? They are mere labels attempting to organize the weird and wonderful world we own. They will never truly change who we are. It's just in which label is able to persist.

Yes Anna, I see your surprise. You want me to call off my snow beasts, return to your home, and give my allegiance. You want me to stop all of this now and come quietly with you so we can explain together. You want me to stop all this so I can unite with the human race and protect them. Sadly I cannot. I've hurt you too much. I can't hope for public redemption because no matter what anyone may think, I truly have done some very unforgivable things. Even if we did have a chance at saving Arendelle from the gods and even if I did want to come and make peace with you and your people, I am too far gone to do so. If you let me die now, that little act of self dignity is all I have. If I did return with you, your world would dived amongst itself and all my sacrifices would've been in vain. You don't want that. But don't cry for me, it's a curse, a fate I must bear.

Ah, I feel it, the end is here. The gods have come to make good on their vows to destroy Arendelle. They are knocking at the door and we must answer it. Leave me. Your time has been enough and I can die in peace, though you may not know it. Go now, and die with your family as I intended. I will hold back the storm long enough for you to return to the castle and to all of the family and friends you have inside of it. Do not show me mercy, pity, or even respect. I don't deserve it. Goodbye Anna. Do not forget me: Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Do not forget to love and I will see you again on the other side. Maybe there my heart won't be FROZEN.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This second-person perspective story was inspired by the Amnesia Pig Machine game. From what I understand, the story behind that game is that this man was so desperate to keep his sons from being drafted into a war that he created these horrible monsters because in his mind, it was better for his sons to be killed by these monsters than to die on the battlefield. I was so interested in the idea of "if you must die, then I will be the one to kill you" that I rewrote it Frozen style… 
> 
> This is a slight AU where Elsa (who is unrelated to Anna in this story) receives a prophecy that says the gods have decreed Arendelle's death and nothing will be able to stop it. That's when she begins to attack the kingdom with snow-monsters. She doesn't do this out of ill intent like the people of Arendelle think, rather, she does this because the way she sees it, if Arendelle is destined to die, then she wants to be the one to wipe it out because at least then she can choose how her people suffer and the way she sees it, being frozen to death in unity isn't nearly as bad as what the gods had decreed (Arendelle being overrun by neighboring kingdoms wherein people are raped, sold, killed or enslaved and families are separated). 
> 
> This whole story is just Elsa telling Anna (the reader) this truth and it ends with Anna trying to get Elsa to come home and explain herself to everyone else but Elsa knows that the end is near and to try and surrender now would undo all of her work. Elsa holds off the storm long enough for Anna to go home and die with her family before everything ends just the way the gods wanted it to.


End file.
